


Only For You

by letsbegin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Bisexual Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, I suck at tags, I write very sporadically, I'm getting that out of the way, Just being honest, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slight Angst?, alternate bathroom scene aftermath, i honestly don't know, i'll add more tags if I think of them, lucius is a dick, maybe? - Freeform, super slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Feelings are revealed and dynamics shift after The Bathroom Incident™.An alternate aftermath after the sectumsempra scene.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott (past), Harry Potter/other characters (Past), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (background), Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas (background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Only For You

“Sectumsempra!” Harry shouted the spell and saw Draco stumble backwards and into the water, then heard the other boy whimpering. 

Harry immediately knew something was very wrong. He lowered his wand and slowly walked towards Draco, scared of what he would see. When he turned the corner his heart dropped, it was so much worse than he expected. Blood was quickly soaking the blonde’s white shirt from multiple spots and coloring the water around him. 

Shit, why did he use that spell? He shouldn’t have trusted that book. Malfoy wasn’t his enemy. He dropped to his knees beside Draco and gently took the boy in his arms. His already pale skin was stark white. 

“Help! Somebody help!” Harry cried out, hoping someone would hear. 

“Come on Malfoy, stay with me. You’re Draco Malfoy, you cannot lose to Harry Potter this way. Just stay alive” Harry spoke softly to the boy, tears streaming down his face, as Professor Snape hurried into the room. Snape took one look at Draco before hurrying to his other side and taking out his wand while glaring at Harry. 

“Out Potter” Snape ordered. 

“Professor-“ Harry choked out before Snape interrupted. 

“Out!” Snape bellowed before starting to heal the bleeding boy. 

Harry reluctantly stood and left the room, taking one last look before running down the hall until he found an abandoned classroom and broke down crying. 

He never wanted to hurt Draco, let alone kill him. His feud with the Slytherin wasn’t out of hatred as everyone thought, at least not for Harry. It was about having the blonde’s attention. At least when they were arguing they were talking. Even when they weren’t arguing they were most likely thinking about the other and often found themselves locking eyes across the great hall during meals after turning to the other boy, only to find the other already looking. 

Harry had grown quite fond of Draco over the years. That was an understatement. He was completely head over heels for the boy. No one knew of course. How would it look if Harry bloody Potter was pining over Draco freaking Malfoy, his ‘arch nemesis’. He doesn’t remember a specific moment when he fell for him. It happened gradually over time. Some memories stand out more than others, chasing Draco through the air the first day they rode their brooms, walking through the forbidden forest, his concentration during their first quidditch match together, dueling, and Draco sitting in the tree before Moody turned him into a ferret. He does remember the day he realized just how much he had fallen. It was when Umbridge found the DA in the Room of Requirements and Malfoy was holding Cho, he felt more betrayed by Draco than he was by Cho and wasn’t even worried if they hurt her. 

-oOo-

Harry stayed in that classroom, crying until he physically couldn’t anymore. He didn’t know how long he had been there. He stood up on shaky legs, his only thought was getting to the hospital wing and making sure Draco was okay. 

He remarkably didn’t see anyone on his way, which he was glad about, he didn’t want to explain to anyone why he appeared to have been crying. When he arrived, the hospital wing was empty except for Madame Pomfrey, who was emerging from the curtains that surrounded one of the beds. She took one look at Harry’s face and rushed over to hug him. 

“He’s okay, he’s asleep, but he’s okay” She soothed. 

“I did this, he could have died” 

“But he didn’t. You may sit with him if you want” Madame Pomfrey stepped back and looked him in the eye. 

“He wouldn’t want me too” Harry looked away.

“Oh sweetie, I think you just might be surprised. Go, I’ll make sure nobody bothers you. Just stay with him” He didn’t have time to argue because he was already being pushed through the curtains and deposited into a chair. 

He sat there for hours at Draco’s side, staring off into space, before his attention was brought back by the sound of footsteps entering the hospital wing and walking towards the curtain. Harry tried to figure out a place to hide but found nothing. 

“Ah! Headmaster, Minerva, I’m afraid I can’t allow you to see Mr. Malfoy at the moment” Thank god for Madame Pomfrey. 

“Why ever not?” Mcgonagall asked. 

“Mr. Malfoy has been seriously injured and is resting. He must not be disturbed”

“Surely-“ Dumbledore started but was cut off by Madame Pomfrey. 

“No. I will let you know when you can see him. If you have any questions about his condition you can join me in my office if not you may leave”

“You’ll let us know when he wakes up and we can see him?” Mcgonagall waited for confirmation, which she apparently got, before their footsteps retreated.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, when had he turned to face the curtain?

“You stupid git” A feeble voice said from behind him and Harry’s head snapped towards the bed to see the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy staring back at him.

“You’re awake. I- I can go if you want,” Draco opened his mouth to say something but Harry kept rambling, “Madame Pomfrey said I should stay. You probably want me to go” Harry made to get up but was stopped by Draco’s next words.

“Please don’t, I want you here” Harry had never heard Draco so broken, he turned to face the boy.

“Why? It’s my fault you’re here. I could have killed you Draco!” Neither noticed Harry’s use of the blonde’s first name.

“I would have done the same thing. We both know that, but we also both know that we don’t want to be like that anymore”

“And how do you know that, if you're so sure?” Harry stood up and faced away from Draco.

“Because you’re here” He answered softly and it was enough to take away all of Harry’s strength as he collapsed back into his chair.

“What’s happening Draco?” Harry looked up to stare into the other boy’s eyes.

“I don’t know” Draco smiled and oh if Harry didn’t love that smile. The two sat in silence for awhile before Draco spoke up.

“Harry”

“Hmm?”

“How long are we gonna sit here until you at least hold my hand?” Harry once again whipped his head toward the bed, this time to Draco smirking, the arrogant prick.

“You want me to hold your hand?”

“I want you to kiss me, but I’ll settle for holding my hand”

“What?” Harry asked, stunned. 

“I said I want you to kiss me” Harry searched Draco’s eyes for ulterior motives but found none. 

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Potter, don’t make me get out of this bed” Harry rolled his eyes teasingly before leaning down and slowly brushed his lips against Draco’s. The blonde immediately leaned up and fully connected their lips. It was the best kiss Harry had ever had. Of course Madame Pomfrey chose that moment to pull back the curtain.

“About time, I’ve been watching you two dance around each other for years. Just don’t strain yourself Mr. Malfoy, you’ve lost a lot of blood and not even I can restore blood immediately. I’m afraid now that you’re awake I need to let Professor Mcgonagall and the headmaster talk to you” She said and both boys blushed.

“I should probably go find Hermione and Ron and let them no I’m okay. I haven’t seen them since I followed you out of breakfast, they’re probably worried. I’m surprised they haven’t been in here worried I’m hurt” Harry started walking away when Draco grabbed his wrist, causing him to look back.

“You’ll come back right?” Draco asked, looking so hopeful. Harry leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“I’ll come back” Draco let go and Harry walked away. He was halfway to the door when Madame Pomfrey called out.

“Not until after you go to dinner Mr. Potter!”

“Fine!” He called back before leaving the hospital wing.

-oOo-

He found Hermione and Ron as soon as he turned the first corner. As soon as they saw him they ran up and hugged him before Hermione punched his arm.

“Ow! That hurt!” Harry rubbed his arm.

“Where have you been?! It’s been hours! We’ve looked everywhere for you! We were about to check the hospital wing!” Hermione berated him.

“I was in the hospital wing”

“What!? Why!?” 

“I’m sure you’ve heard about my fight with Draco?” Harry asked sheepishly before cringing, he didn’t want to think about how he hurt the boy.

“Yeah we heard you almost killed him,” Hermione answered.

“Did you just call him Draco?” Ron spoke up.

“That doesn’t matter right now Ronald!” Hermione chastised and Harry was eternally grateful.

“Malfoy exploded one of the sinks in the bathroom and a couple shards hit my back. I’m fine now though”

“You end up in the hospital more than anyone else. Come on let’s get to dinner” Hermione said exasperatedly before walking away, the boys following behind.

-oOo-

Harry spent dinner in a haze, all he could think about was his kiss with Draco and getting back to the boy. Hermione and Ron kept trying to talk to him but gave up once they realized it was no use. He ended up being roped into a game with the other Gryffindors back in their rooms before he was able to escape to the hospital wing. 

After two hours the others had all crashed on beds, not necessarily their own, but beds all the same. When he was sure his absence wouldn’t be noticed, he grabbed the marauder's map and invisibility cloak before sneaking out of the room and rushing to the hospital wing. When he got there he went straight to the curtained off bed.

“Who’s there?” Draco asked when he saw the curtain move, but no one appeared.

“Keep your bloody voice down” Harry shushed as he took off the cloak. He laughed when he saw Draco’s eyes widen comically.

“You have an invisibility cloak?!” Draco whisper shouted.

“Yeah, it was my dad’s. I got it at Christmas during our first year” Harry leaned down to kiss Draco’s forehead before sitting down in the chair.

“You’ve had an invisibility cloak this whole time? That explains so much”

“I also have this” Harry held up the map for Draco to see.

“A blank piece of parchment?” Draco looked at him like he had gone partially insane.

“It’s not just parchment,” Harry pointed his wand at the map and said, “I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.” 

“What is that?” Draco stared at the map as it appeared.

“It’s called the Marauder's Map. It’s a map of the castle and it shows where everyone is at any given moment. See, here we are in the hospital wing, there’s Ron in Gryffindor Tower, and Snape is heading this way. Shit!” Harry explained as he noticed Professor Snape was about to enter the hospital wing.

“Cloak, hide” Draco said as they heard the door open and Harry put the cloak on before hiding under the bed. He had just gotten under there when Snape pulled back the curtain.

“Mr. Malfoy, you seem to be doing better”

“I feel better Professor.”

“I’m going to talk to the headmaster in the morning about getting Potter expelled”

“No!” Draco said a little too forcefully and winced.

“No? You realize you could have died right?”

“I started it. I tried to hex him first and he didn’t know what the spell would do”

“Are you defending Harry Potter?” Snape looked at Malfoy like he had grown two heads.

“If he gets expelled who will I practice hexes on? And isn’t it better for us to have an eye on him?” Draco scrambled for a reason for Harry to stay while not giving his feelings away.

“I suppose you’re right. Good night,” and with that Snape turned and left. Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

“You really have to get better at coming up with excuses” Harry teased as he climbed out from under the bed.

“Hey! I’m great at excuses!” 

“As someone who has witnessed a good portion of your excuses, no, you really aren’t”

“Shut up and get in this bed with me” 

“What? You're hurt” Harry looked at Draco wearily.

“Not anymore. The wounds are healed. I'm just here because of blood loss. Besides, it’s worth the risk. Now come here” Draco slid over to make space for Harry, who carefully climbed next to the boy.

“See was that so hard?” Draco joked, putting his arm around Harry.

“Sod off” Harry blushed and tangled his fingers with Draco’s.

“What was for dinner?” Draco kissed the brunette’s forehead.

“Uhh, I don’t know, chicken?”

“What do you mean you don’t know? You went to dinner, right?”

“I wasn’t paying much attention,” Harry answered sheepishly.

“You weren’t paying attention? What if you accidentally ate something gross? Why weren’t you paying attention?” Draco asked and Harry turned to face away from him to hide his blush.

“I was worried about you okay?” Harry answered softly and Draco kissed his head again.

“I’m a big boy, I’ll be fine”

“I know” Harry leaned over and kissed Draco.

-oOo-

They fell asleep sometime later, curled up in each other's arms, smiles on their faces. When Madame Pomfrey found them in the morning she just smiled and rolled her eyes before starting her morning duties. She waited for a few hours until it was time for breakfast to be ready before waking them.

“Boys!” Madame Pomfrey shouted and the boys startled awake, blushing when they realized they had been caught. 

“Mr. Potter you should be getting to breakfast, you have a quidditch match today, don't you?” Madame Pomfrey contained a smirk. Harry’s eyes widened as he remembered. 

“Shit! I have to go get my stuff from my room and eat breakfast and meet the team, where is my shoe!?” Harry frantically gathered his belongings and searched for his right shoe which apparently had come off during the night while Draco and Madame Pomfrey looked on in amusement. 

“Shake out the cloak” Draco suggested and when Harry did as he was told the shoe fell out. He then hoped around trying to put it on. 

“I’ll see you after the match” Harry started to run out before Draco called out. 

“You forgot something!” 

“What?” Harry jogged back over, looking around, but Malfoy pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

“Your good luck kiss. You’re gonna need it against Slytherin. Now go eat” Draco smirked. 

“Oh please Slytherin was never even a threat when they had you and you were not playing. It’ll be a piece of cake!” Harry joked before running out of the wing completely. 

“I wish he hadn’t said that. I’ll get a bed ready” Madame Pomfrey sighed. 

“We all say that and usually don’t end up here” Draco reasoned. 

“That boy gets hurt more than anyone else here. Trust me it’s best to set it up now” They both chuckled before Madame Pomfrey set out for her chores. 

-oOo-

When Harry arrived at the entrance of Gryffindor Tower he found his friends leaving. 

“Harry! There you are, where have you been? You have a match against Slytherin today” Hermione chastised and looked at him suspiciously. 

“I know, I couldn’t sleep and decided to take a walk to clear my head. I’m gonna go put these away but I’ll meet you at breakfast” Harry hurried through the door, and to his room. He didn’t get to see the look of realization form on Hermione’s face and the look of confusion it caused on Ron before she dragged him away. He put the cloak and map in his trunk before racing to meet the others at breakfast.

“So Malfoy’s still in the hospital wing, then?” Hermione asked when Harry sat down next to Ron across from her.

“Why would I know?” Harry asked, purposely avoiding eye contact as he filled his plate.

“I didn’t say you would, I simply noticed he’s not at the Slytherin table. If he weren’t in the hospital wing he would be here by now” Harry missed the knowing look she gave him.

“Harry! Ron! Finish up we have to get to the pitch soon!” Ginny called from a few feet down the table where she was sitting with Dean. Ron and Harry immediately started shoving their faces full of food, all conversation over. When they finished they said goodbye to Hermione and left with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

-oOo-

Gryffindor was up 25 to 15 and Harry was right behind the snitch, the Slytherin seeker trailing way behind. The crowd was screaming loudly and the wind was whipping in Harry’s ears. He was so distracted by finally reaching out for the snitch he didn’t notice the bludger coming his way until it smashed into his arm. He screamed in pain as he heard his arm crack and fell off his broom. Thankfully he hadn’t been too high off the ground, only about six feet. Harry was knocked unconscious when he hit the ground.

The game was immediately halted while teachers rushed onto the field to help Harry. In the end, Mcgonagall brought him off the field on a floating stretcher to transport him to the hospital wing. Hermione and Ron hurried to catch up to make sure their friend was gonna be okay.

-oOo-

Draco had been reading one of the books Blaise had brought from his room when he heard a commotion outside his curtain.

“Poppy! We’ve got an injury!” Mcgonagall called.

“Bring him here, I already set up a bed for this reason” Draco instantly remembered their conversation from earlier and he had a sinking suspicion he knew who it was.

“I swear one of these days we’re just gonna have to put a cushioning charm on Mr. Potter here” Madame Pomfrey only half joked. Draco jumped out of his bed to see Harry but forgot that he was still weak and hadn’t stood in a while so his legs gave out and he fell through the curtain and onto the floor.

“Ouch” Everyone turned to face Draco, except for Harry, who Draco noticed was unconscious.

“Just what do you think you’re doing Mr. Malfoy?” Madame Pomfrey asked annoyed but Draco could see a hint of amusement in her face.

“Just thought I’d get another perspective. This is a rather lovely floor,” Malfoy snarked, having noticed Ron and Hermione’s presence. He couldn’t stop his gaze from wandering back to Harry, “What happened to him?”

“Could you get off the floor, I told you to be careful, or have you forgotten your near death experience just about twelve hours ago?” 

“Do you think I would still be on the floor if I could get up?”

“Mr. Weasley could you make yourself useful while I tend to your friend?” Madame Pomfrey asked while starting to examine Harry.

“Not bloody likely” Ron looked at Draco in disgust.

“Mr. Weasley” Mcgonagall gave him a pointed look and Ron begrudgingly walked over to Draco and helped him up to the bed.

“Leave the curtain open, I want to keep an eye on him,” Madame Pomfrey winked at Draco when nobody was looking, “So, what happened to Harry, here?”

“He was reaching for the snitch when a bludger smashed into his arm and he fell off his broom” Hermione answered. Draco felt a twinge in his heart, he knew how bad that hurt.

“At least he kept his bones this time, unlike when that idiot Lockhart tried to heal him. I’ll have him healed up in no time”

“Drammn” Harry mumbled something unintelligible. Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow, and Draco had a feeling she had understood him by the way she turned towards Draco, realization dawning on her face when she saw the concern that was probably on his own face.

“I think you two should come with me to lunch, Mr. Potter is in good hands” Mcgonagall instructed and the others reluctantly followed.

“How is he? Is he okay?” Malfoy hurried to ask when they were gone.

“His arm is severely broken, his shoulder is dislocated, he’s bruised a few ribs, and has a minor concussion, but he’ll be fine. He’s lucky he wasn’t higher off the ground. You may try to stand and if you can, I will help you to his bedside” Madame Pomfrey made her way over to Draco who quickly sat up and swung his legs over the bed. He slowly lowered shifted his weight from the bed to his legs, when his legs didn’t collapse under him Madame Pomfrey helped him over to the chair next to Harry, where he took the hand of his uninjured arm.

-oOo-

He apparently dozed off at some point because he was awoken by someone slapping him upside the head.

“What the - Professor Snape” Draco tensed at being caught holding hands by none other than his fellow death eater.

“Mr. Malfoy, I do believe you have something you should tell me and then explaining why you felt it smart to lie to me last night” Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

“Uhh” Draco started eloquently.

“And I believe it’s none of your business,  _ sir _ ” Draco immediately facepalmed at Harry’s words, he hadn’t even known the other boy was awake.

“Mr. Potter, good to see your injuries aren’t stopping you from costing your house points. 10 points from Gryffindor”

“Quick question, how many points did my father lose when he hung you upside down for everyone to see?” Snape actually paled a little, what the hell had gotten into Harry?

“20 points, Mr. Potter you are on thin ice. I suggest you do not use your father as an example of how to behave.”

“You mean like being the kind of person that would stand up to Voldemort, without even having his wand with him, to protect the people he loves knowing he will die doing it? Maybe I should be like you then and cower in fear lamenting over my past actions.”

“50 points!” Snape bellowed before turning and marching out of the hospital wing. Draco watched him go and turned to a smirking Harry once he was gone.

“What the hell was that?”

“He didn’t question why you’re holding my hand anymore nor did he get an answer to his first question”

“You sacrificed 80 house points so we wouldn’t have to explain our relationship to Snape?”

“Yeah, I’ll earn them all back eventually, I always do. Plus it’s always fun to get a rise out of him” Harry smirked and Draco couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“What the hell is so funny and why are you next to Harry’s bed?” Apparently Ron and Hermione had entered the room.

“Oh come on! We just dealt with Snape” Draco mock lamented and flopped back into his chair.

“I just dealt with Snape first of all, second of all it’s Ron and Hermione”   
  


“I bloody well know who it is, which means I know that they will actually kill me”

“One of you explain what you are talking about right now before I kill you both!” Hermione interrupted.

“Could we get a moment to talk about it?” Harry asked.

“You have two minutes” Hermione dragged Ron away despite his protests.

“What do we tell them?” Draco whisper shouted.

“The truth” Harry answered back.

“And what is the truth?”

“That’s why asked for these two minutes”

“We’re gonna sort out our whole relationship in two minutes?”

“Apparently”

“So” Draco started.

“Draco Malfoy will you be my boyfriend?” Harry asked suddenly and Draco’s eyes widened.

“You’re sure you want that?”

“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t”

“Then yes, yes I’ll be your boyfriend. I’d kiss you but I think we should probably explain everything to them before any public displays of affection” Draco beamed and Harry mirrored the look.

“Alright! Two minutes are up explain now” Hermione ordered walking back with a very pissed off Ron in tow.

“Draco’s my boyfriend” Harry said bluntly and Hermione and Ron’s jaws dropped, even Draco looked at him in surprise.

“Way to ease them into it” Draco said incredulously.

“Figured I’d just rip off the band aid. Save us all the time”

“He’s your what!?” Ron shouted.

“Quiet Mr. Weasley!” Madame Pomfrey yelled from her office.

“He’s your what?” Ron repeated in a whispered shout.

“He’s my boyfriend” Harry replied calmly.

“You mean Draco Malfoy, the person sitting next to, who you’ve fought with for six years?”

“Yep”

“Okay,” Hermione took a seat in the chair opposite Draco, “How are you both feeling after your respective injuries?” She asked calmly while Ron stared incredulously.

“What the hell? Why aren’t you questioning this? He’s Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin git who’s been tormenting us since our first year!”

“I never got the chance to ask, what was the basilisk like in real life?” Draco put his feet up on the bed next to Harry, and looked Ron directly in the eyes.

“What are you on about?”

“Hermione, how did you know about the basilisk?” 

“It was you!?” Hermione shouted, jumping out of her chair with the realization.

“I heard my father bragging about the danger to muggle borns and when I decided to do some snooping I heard him plotting to slip the diary into your sister’s bag. I did some research on my own and found a book that held information on the basilisk. Slipping the whole book to you would have been too hard and you would have been suspicious, so I ripped out the page that would be the most useful. I found Hermione in the library and while she was away from her things getting another book I slipped the page into one of the books she hadn’t opened yet. Not to mention the fact that I’m the one that gave Dobby all the information he told Harry. In an ideal world he wouldn’t have caused you to crash into the whomping willow and send a bludger after Harry, but the basilisk is dead, isn't it?” Draco smirked at the look of complete and utter shock on Ron’s face.

“You- you helped us with the basilisk?”

“I didn’t actually make the Potter stinks badges. I made the Cedric part, Blaise is the one who charmed them to change, and mostly out of boredom and love of pranking and not hatred.”

“But-” Ron cut himself off, not knowing what to say.

“Oh, and I never actually tried to catch you when I was part of that dumb inquisitorial squad. I kept Filch two steps behind you. Oh, and I switched out Snape’s veritaserum for water and kitchen herbs when I was doing inventory for him. Cho confessed under her own will”

“You’ve been helping this whole time?” He seemed to have won Ron over.

“You shouldn’t judge someone by who their family is and what house they’re in. I was an arse when we met and you never gave me a second chance. I couldn’t go begging for forgiveness unless I wanted my father to disown me, not that I have to worry about that anymore”

“What do you mean?” Harry squeezed Draco’s hand.

“What do you think I mean? My father’s in Azkaban, you-know-bloody-who is shacked up in my house, and I know you know about my mission”

“Well now you have us and I’m pretty sure Harry won’t let anything happen to you. You won’t have to kill Dumbledore”

“It doesn’t matter, not now that I have this” Draco pulled up his sleeve, revealing the dark mark they had suspected was there.

“Snape will take over your mission, if he doesn’t complete your task he will have broken an unbreakable vow” Harry pointed out.

“As for keeping you safe, what about the spell that hid your parents, Harry? We’d obviously choose a better secret keeper, but even with the mark he wouldn’t be found” Hermione suggested.

“Could that really work?” For the first time since he got his mark Draco was hopeful that he could have a future different than the one his parents laid out.

“Yeah, but we need to talk to Dumbledore, and soon,” Hermione answered.

“Shit!” Draco remembered his latest bad decision.

“What?” Harry asked worriedly.

“Slughorn, I heard him mention a bottle of mead he planned to give Dumbledore, so I snuck into his chambers and switched it with a poisoned one” 

“Why didn’t you just poison that bottle?” Ron asked.

“Not the point Ronald! Come on we have to get to Slughorn’s chamber. Harry are the cloak and map in your trunk?”

“Yeah they’re in there” Harry said and Hermione dragged Ron out of the wing.

“I was not expecting any of what just happened” Draco stared after them.

“You okay?” Harry asked, pulling Draco’s attention to him.

“I’m better than I’ve been in a long time. How are you, are you in pain? Do you need anything?”

“I’m sore but that’s to be expected. There is one thing I need though”

“What?”

“A kiss” Harry smiled at him and Draco leaned over to kiss him. When they broke apart, they were both beamng.

“What the hell Draco?” Pansy screeched from where her and Blaise had appeared in the doorway.

“Bloody hell! No! Go away! I’ll explain later. I have dealt with too many people in the past ten minutes!” Draco pointed at the doorway.

“But-” Blaise started but Draco interrupted.

“Out!” Reluctantly, Pansy and Blaise walked out the door. Draco slumped down in his chair. “Your bed needs curtains like mine” 

“How are you doing? Do you know when you’re free to go yet?” Harry changed the subject. 

“No, not yet. I hope it’s soon, I get stir crazy if I spend too much time in one place. Part of the reason I’m good at potions is because I spent so much time continuously organizing and reorganizing my mother’s potion closet. She thought it was a much better outlet than pacing the hallways. Footsteps travel in the manor and multiple floorboards squeak, I annoyed my father to no end”

“I’m used to it and not just because I spend so much time in the hospital, I know that’s what you were thinking. Growing up at my aunt and uncle’s l lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I was twelve and they would often lock me in. Even when they gave me a room I still had to stay in it most of the time” Harry looked over at Draco who was looking at him with complete shock and sadness. 

“They made you live in a cupboard till you were twelve and would lock you in?! But, they’re your family, how could they do that to you?”

“They hated my father and were ashamed of my mother. Up until my parents died they pretended they didn’t even exist. They didn’t want anyone to know that they were related to  _ those sort of people.  _ They told me my parents were killed in a car accident and that was how I got my scar. I didn’t even know I was a wizard until my Hogwarts letter came, actually not even then. My uncle destroyed every letter that came in until one day when hundreds of letters came in and he brought us all to a broken down house on a remote island. I couldn’t sleep with the storm and waves so I was already awake when Hagrid burst through the door. He brought me a cake cause it was my eleventh birthday, it was the first birthday cake I’d ever had. He gave my cousin a pig tail and took me away with him”`

“Harry, I had no idea. I’m so sorry. No one deserves to be treated like that. I’m never gonna let anyone treat you like that again. Why did you let make fun of your golden life all those years?”

“First of all, I didn’t really let you. You would do it and I would argue with you. Secondly, it’s not like I had the opportunity to tell you what it was like. We weren’t exactly friends. You didn’t know and I don’t blame you”

“Still, you didn’t deserve what I did to you” Draco could feel his eyes watering but didn’t care.

“Hey, hey, it’s not like I didn’t fight back. I fought back and half the time I was the one who started it. I mean I literally almost killed you yesterday”

“Why have most of our conversations come back to this? I’m making a rule that we’re not allowed to talk about it again until we’re out of the hospital. Got it?”

“Fine”

“So, aside from this how was the quidditch match?” Draco switched to a lighter subject.

“We were up 25 to 15 and I was about to catch the snitch when the bludger hit me. I don’t know if we won or not”

“You gotta pay more attention to your surroundings once you see the snitch. You’re hyper alert and in tune with everything while you’re searching for the snitch, but once you find it you tune everything out. You focus solely on the snitch. Literally anything could happen and you wouldn’t notice”

“Maybe you can give me a private lesson sometime”

“I look forward to it” Draco leaned in and kissed Harry. He pulled back slightly and ran his hair through the other boy’s unruly raven hair. Harry smiled up at him.

“You’re gorgeous” Harry whispered and Draco blushed.

“You’re delirious”

“Come on, you get modest now?” Harry teased.

“Only with you”

“God you’re such a sap. If everyone else saw this no one would ever fear you again” Harry laughed.

“That’s why they don’t see it” Draco sat back in his seat.

“We got it!” Ron shouted running in holding up a bottle, Hermione following behind.

“Good, but why didn’t you just get rid of it? Why bring it here?” Draco asked.

“Because we didn’t think of that. You deal with it” Ron held the bottle out to Draco who didn’t take it.

“You remember that I’m in the hospital wing as a patient as well right? I miss the dorm.”

“You’ve been here a day Mr. Malfoy, honestly you’re one of the most dramatic patients I’ve ever had. Mr. Potter here wasn’t even as whiny as you are when he didn’t have any bones in his arm. You will remain here until I can be sure you're alright. It’ll probably only be one more day, if you behave” Madame Pomfrey instructed, she had apparently left her office and come to check on them.

“I’m not whiny!” Draco huffed indignantly.

“Oh, please. You didn’t go to classes for a week and made other students do your work when Buckbeak slightly cut your arm and you had your father complain which resulted in Buckbeak almost being killed if we hadn’t rescued him” Harry pointed out.

“It attacked me! Wait, what do you mean rescued him?”

“He saw you as a threat and was protecting himself. It’s your own bloody fault”

“Yeah, yeah, I know it’s my fault but I’m an arsehole who blames other people. Not the point. What do you mean rescued him?” 

“I have to go see Professor Snape about some potions. Don’t injure yourselves while I’m gone” Madame Pomfrey said before exiting the hospital wing.

“What do you mean you rescued him? My father said he escaped himself”

“That’s what we made it look like, but Hermione and I rescued him” 

“Rescued him how”

“I’ll let Hermione explain, I still don’t fully understand it” They all turned expectantly to Hermione, who sighed and sat down.

“Mcgonagall gave me a time turner during third year so I could attend all the classes I wanted to take even though some were at the same time. After everything happened with Professor Lupin and Sirius we were here because Ron was injured-”

“Wait, wait, wait. What happened with Professor Lupin? And do you mean Sirius Black?! What the hell happened in third year?!”

“Sirius Black was my godfather. Him and Lupin were best friends with my dad, and my mum, here at Hogwarts, along with a man named Peter Pettigrew. My dad, Sirius, and Peter all became animagi to be with Remus when he would turn every full moon. My dad was a stag, Sirius was a big black dog, and Peter was a rat. When my parents went into hiding Sirius was supposed to be their secret keeper but they changed it to Peter at the last minute without anybody knowing. Peter was the one that told Voldemort my parents whereabouts, he betrayed them. Not Sirius. Pettigrew then framed Sirius for his own murder. He cut off his own finger, blew up a street full of muggles, and escaped down a drain. None of the murders Sirius was accused of were committed by him. He thought Peter was dead until our third year and escaped. Lupin saw Pettigrew on the map and helped Sirius into the castle. In his animagus form, Sirius dragged Ron under the whomping willow and through the passage to the shrieking shack and Hermione and I followed.”

“After nearly getting killed by the willow” Hermione cut in.

“Lupin had seen us on the map and showed up right after we did. He and Sirius explained everything. Sirius hadn’t been trying to attack Ron, he was trying to get his rat. The rat that was actually Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding as the Weasley family pet. But Snape had followed Lupin and found all of us. He was escorting us back to the castle but when we came back out of the tunnel under the whomping willow Remus started to change because of the full moon. Snape tried to protect us but got knocked away, Sirius tried to fight him but got injured, Lupin took off into the forest, and Pettigrew turned back into a rat and escaped. I followed Sirius to the edge of a pond, but he was unconscious, a bunch of dementors showed up and started doing the sucky thingy-”

“Very technical term”

“Shut up Ron. Anyway, all of a sudden a patronus was being cast across the pond and it sent all the dementors away. I passed out and woke up here to find out the dementors were going to perform the dementor’s kiss on Sirius. That’s about up to Hermione’s part”

“You dealt with all of that in third year? Bloody hell”

“We deal with stuff like that every year. I’ve literally gone up against Voldemort every year except third when I was dealing with this”

“That can’t be true!”

“First year Voldemort was the one feeding on unicorn blood in the forest and was living on the back of Quirrell’s head, I touched Quirrell and he disintegrated. Second year Ginny was possessed by the piece of his soul in his diary that I destroyed with a basilisk fang full of venom after one went in my arm when I killed it. Fourth year I watched him get resurrected and literally dueled him. Fifth year I faced him at the ministry and had him in my head all year. Now, do you want us to finish the Buckbeak story?”

“How the hell did I know none of this! You disintegrated Quirrell with nothing but your hands?! You were bitten by a basilisk?! And you dueled him?! And what do you mean he was in your head all year?! How the hell are you so calm about this?! How did I not know?!” Draco asked all his questions without actually waiting for answers.

“You guys can go I don’t think we’re gonna get anywhere with this story anytime soon and it’s almost lunch” Harry turned to Ron and Hermione while Draco continued to frantically ask questions.

“Yeah, good luck. See you later!” Hermione laughed and the two headed to lunch.

“Why aren’t you answering my questions?!”

“Because you keep asking more questions before I answer. Breath, Draco” Harry chuckled.

“Sorry. You disintegrated Quirrell with your hands?”

“Yeah. Apparently when my mother sacrificed herself to protect me it created this shield thing so Voldemort couldn’t hurt me. When I touched Quirrell he was destroyed by the same magic.”

“You were bitten by the basilisk?”

“No. I stabbed it with the sword of Gryffindor in its mouth and one of its fangs cut my arm. Dumbledore’s phoenix, Fawkes, had delivered the sword, well, he delivered the sorting hat that contained the sword, but anyway he cried onto my cut and it healed. By the way, that same year Ron and I used polyjuice potion to turn into Crabbe and Goyle and questioned you”

“I knew they were acting weird!”

“They were asleep in a closet and Hermione accidentally turned herself part cat. We can come back to this, next question”

“You dueled him in fourth year?”

“Yeah, it’s how I got back. Our wands connected because of their twin cores and basically ghosts of people he had killed appeared and blocked him while I got, I got back” Harry couldn’t quite talk about what exactly happened that night, about Cedric.

“When you got back you were saying he told you to bring his body back. We thought you were delirious, but he really told you. He came back”

“Pettigrew was the one to actually do it. But he used Voldemort’s wand to do it. Did you know thestrals pull the carriages? They don’t pull themselves”

“You see them because you saw Cedric’s death” Draco noticed Harry flinch at the words and couldn’t help his eyes widening at a realization, “Wait a minute, are we talking about your old crush?”

Harry couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face and he looked away from Draco.

“Holy shit. We liked the same guy?!”

“You liked Cedric?!” Harry turned to face Draco.

“He was very hot!”

“I know, but, we liked the same guy? Wow”

“Okay this got weird so I’m gonna kiss you and then continue to ask different questions,” Draco said before he leaned down and kissed Harry.

“I like that plan”

“What did you mean he was in your head?” Draco stroked Harry’s hair.

“We’re connected. Part of the potion thing that resurrected him was my blood and even before that we were connected through my scar. He uses legilimency to see other people’s thoughts but I saw his by accident sometimes. It’s how I knew Mr. Weasley was attacked. But the day I went to the ministry and fought your father I went because I saw Voldemort torturing Sirius. I went to save him but he wasn’t there. It was a trick, and I fell for it. The order came to rescue us and Sirius died. I tried to save him and got him killed”

“Harry his death wasn’t your fault. You were tricked by one of the most powerful wizards in the world. You went to try to protect him and he made his choice to protect you. The only person who’s to blame is my aunt. And as I say that it’s probably not best to bring up the fact that it was my aunt that killed your godfather”

“You have no control over your family’s actions nor do they reflect you”

“How the hell are you so calm and reasonable about all of this. If I went through even a fraction of what you have I would have gone insane. You really are amazing”

“I didn’t do any of it alone. I had a lot of help”

“God you’re so modest. So tell me the rest of this third year story. I wanna know how you saved the day”

“Dumbledore hinted at what to do to Hermione. She brought us back to right before Hermione punched you. After you guys ran away we had originally run down to Hagrid’s house to see him so Hermione and I hid in the woods. Hermione realised that it was the future her that had thrown rocks into the window to get us to realise we had to leave. One hit me in the back of the neck. After the past us left and Fudge, your father, and Dumbledore were inside we untied Buckbeak and lured him to follow us. Then we watched everything happen at the whomping willow. When Lupin had turned we heard a howl from the distance which had apparently been the future Hermione but then he came after us and Buckbeak saved us. After that we went to the lake where I saw myself and Sirius. When no one else showed up I realised I was the one that cast the patronus I’d seen. Then we came back here”

“So, while I was doing nothing and constantly bitching about my arm all year, you were doing all of that?”

“Yep”

“Well, shit, I sucked”

“Just a bit. But you’re doing better now”

“Am I? I’m running and hiding while you and everyone else fight and risk your lives. Sounds just like what I’ve been doing this whole time.”

“If you stay and fight with us Voldemort will know you betrayed him and you won’t be safe especially with that mark on your arm”

“Screw me being safe, no one is safe in this war. You sure as hell aren’t safe as clearly exemplified by these stories. I should be doing something”

“He’ll find you and kill you when he finds out”

“So he doesn’t find out. I go back as a spy, think about it, nobody would suspect me. The Malfoy heir, Prince of Slytherin, set on redeeming his family's name.”

“Hell no! That’s way too risky! If he finds out you’re with us you’re dead!”

“If I hide I’m a coward!”

“I’d rather my boyfriend be a living coward than a dead hero!” Both boys were on the verge of tears.

“Harry, for once I can’t just sit back and watch as everyone else does stuff. I need to do this I need to redeem myself”   
  


“The fact that you’re even willing to do this redeems you. We already have a high up spy. Please just follow Hermione’s plan” 

“Who’s your spy?”

“Snape”

“He’s a spy!”

“See! He’s good! You didn’t even know”

“Harry”

“I can’t say anything to stop you from doing this can I?”

“I don’t think you can”

“If you do this you still have to act like a death eater. You’ll have to follow all of Voldemort’s orders, no matter what they are. It doesn’t matter if it’s torture or murder”

“I know”

“Ahh, you’re both awake” Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing and Draco groaned before mumbling something about another person.

“Hello headmaster” Harry said to the bearded man

“Hello Harry, Draco”

“Hello”

“How are both of you feeling?”

“I feel fine” Harry responded

“Bullshit, you have serious injuries”

“I’m fine!” Harry said indignantly.

“No you’re not”

“I think I know how I’m feeling”

“Obviously not!” Dumbledore watched the two bicker with an amused look.

“How are you feeling Mr. Malfoy?” Dumbledore interrupted.

“Much better, Madame Pomfrey said I’ll probably be released tomorrow”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. I must be off, but I must suggest you be more careful on the pitch Harry” and with that he left again.

“You’re not fine”

“I’m not in pain”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure”

The two fell into an easy conversation about classes, homework, and anything else they could think of. Neither noticed the fond look Madame Pomfrey gave them when she returned.

-oOo-

It was early evening and Draco and Harry were having a debate over quidditch teams. Hermione and Ron had visited briefly on their way to dinner. Harry was yelling something about the Kenmare Kestrels when Blaise walked into the wing.

“Can I come over now or do I need to come back again?” He smirked.

“You can come over” Draco sighed and Blaise walked over to sit in the chair next to Draco.

“How you doing Potter that looked like a nasty injury?” Blaise asked, surprising both Harry and Draco.

“Despite the belief of some, I’m fine”

“That’s good”

“Why are you being normal?” Draco asked, eyes narrowed.

“Draco you’ve always had such great manners”

“Seriously”

“What do you mean? I’m seeing if Potter’s okay, he was badly injured”

“But why?”

“To be polite”

“Why are you being polite?”

“Because it’s good manners”

“But why are you having good manners with him?”

“Draco I feel like we’re starting to circle”   
  


“But I don’t understand”

“I’m being nice because he’s your damn boyfriend and you’re my friend. I’ve been waiting for you to finally admit your feelings for him for years”

“What?! You knew?!”

“Dude I’ve known since before you met him. I’ve known you your whole life and you’ve always been obsessed with the story of Harry Potter, then when you met, I saw how you looked at him. And I saw how he looked at you. Honestly I’m surprised it took you two this long. I figured you’d wind up snogging in a closet by fifth year”

“Oh really, you were obsessed with me?”   
  


“Sod off”

“You were all we would hear about. It was quite annoying” Blaise added and both he and Harry laughed at how red Malfoy turned.

“Blaise!”

“Fine I’ll stop. But seriously dude I don’t care who you date as long as you're happy”

“Thanks man. Where’s Pansy?”

“She, she’s gonna need more time. I know that deep down she knew about your crush on Potter and knew that you and her were never gonna happen but she’s been living in denial about it. You know how she feels about you”

“I’d really hoped she'd have found someone else by now. I mean, she found out I was gay third year”

“Draco, half the house found out you were gay third year. It doesn’t change that half the girls think they still have a chance with you”

“God that was an embarrassing day”

“You wouldn’t leave our room for a week! I had to drag you out by your feet!”

“What happened?” Harry cut in.

“A bunch of us left dinner early one evening to pack before the winter holidays and when we entered the common room we stumbled upon a very interesting sight. Draco Malfoy here snogging Theodore Nott on one of the couches. He turned bright red and ran to our room, it was hilarious. After that he refused to face anyone until I dragged him out because I couldn’t stand to be in the same room with him unless he showered” Blaise explained.

“How did I not hear about this?”

“Because after Draco ran away I threatened everyone to keep quiet or they would all regret it.”

“I’m surprised, I would expect you to be more discreet than snogging in the middle of the common room” Harry teased.

“While at least I’ve been snogging someone, I’ve heard absolutely nothing about you being with anyone”

“Because I’m more discreet”

“Exactly. Wait, what?”

“I’m more discreet than you so no one knows”

“Who have you been snogging?”

“Oliver Wood, Adrian Pucey, Eddie Carmichael, Mandy Brocklehurst, Graham Pritchard, and kinda Cho Chang”

“Wow, wait two of them are in Slytherin!” Blaise realized.

“Yeah”

“You snogged Oliver Wood?” Malfoy asked.

“We ran into him at the Quidditch World Cup”

“I don’t think we can quite call you saint Potter anymore. He’s snogged more people than you Draco” Blaise laughed.

“Haha, Blaise”

“I should go, I have a potions essay due tomorrow that I’ve barely started and Snape appears to be in a bad mood already. Wish me luck” Blaise said standing up.

“Yeah that mood would be his fault,” Draco pointed to Harry, “Good luck. See you later”

“See ya Draco, Potter”

“Good luck” Harry said and Blaise left the wing.

“Mr. Malfoy you should be getting back to your own bed, you both need rest. Especially you Malfoy if you want to leave tomorrow” Madame Pomfrey said walking over to the two.

“Fine. Night Harry” Draco leaned over and kissed Harry before letting Madame Pomfrey help him up and towards his bed.

“Night Draco”

-oOo-

Harry woke up the next morning to Madame Pomfrey bustling about him. He turned to see Draco already up and scarfing down breakfast.

“Good morning Harry, how are you feeling?” Madame Pomfrey asked.

“Sore, but otherwise fine. When do you think I’ll be free to go?”

“I want to keep you at least another day. Now, eat up” She handed Harry some breakfast.

“Morning babe” Draco called over.

“Morning Draco, how are you doing?”

“I’m absolutely fine”

“I’ll be the judge of that” Madame Pomfrey walked over to Draco and started examining him while Harry ate his breakfast.

“Alright Mr. Malfoy, you’re free to go, but be careful”

“I’m free?” Draco asked and Madame Pomfrey nodded.

“I’m free! I’m free!” Draco yelled as he ran out of the hospital wing and Harry laughed.

“I think he’s excited” Madame Pomfrey chuckled before Draco ran back in and over to Harry, who he kissed before turning and running back towards the door.

“I’ll come back later!” He shouted as he left.

“I wonder if he knows he forgot his clothes”

“Probably not”

“I think you’re right Potter”

-oOo-

It was late evening and Harry suspected dinner would be ending soon as he sat in his bed in the hospital wing. He’d taken to counting cracks on the ceiling out of boredom.

“I come bearing sweets” Draco announced walking into the wing.

“You’re amazing”

“I know. Sorry it took me so long to come back, I was catching up on work” Draco apologised, putting the sweets on the table and kissing Harry. 

“You have perfect timing, I started counting ceiling cracks” Harry chuckled.

“Well, I’m glad I could rescue you from your boredom” Draco joked before biting a licorice wand.

“I miss the tower and looking at the stars. I only get to see them here at school”

“You can’t see the stars from the Slytherin dorms, our windows are under the lake. It was hard at first, at home I always sleep with the windows open and I wasn’t used to the stuffy air in the dungeon. The only thing I like about going home these days is staying up late by the window and looking at the stars. I do miss them here at school though”

“Is that why you go to the astronomy tower so much?”

“How do you know that?”

“Marauder's map, I’ve noticed you up there a lot”

“I like the view and the fresh air. I go up there whenever I need to get away from the other Slytherins or collect my thoughts. I’ve gone up there a lot this year”

“I usually just wander the halls in my invisibility cloak”

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy, you’re back. I trust you’re feeling fine”

“A little more tired than I usually would be but otherwise fine. I’ve been taking it easy all day”

“Good. See Potter, that’s what a responsible person does. You should follow his example”

“Yeah Potter, you should follow my example. Ugh, ew that’s disgusting” Draco’s sass was ruined by him spitting out the Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Bean he had just put in his mouth.

“What flavor?”

“I’m pretty sure it was vomit” Draco said pulling a face.

“Ew”

“Yep, I think I’m done with these for now”

“How many sweets do you have?” Harry asked, astonished, as the Bertie Botts were replaced by a chocolate frog.

“I have a bit of a sweet tooth, so what? My mother sends me sweets every weekend”

“A bit?”

“Shut up”

“Aren’t you two adorable. Mr. Potter, you can be released tomorrow but no quidditch and you have to be extremely careful, no strenuous activity. At least now that you two are together I don’t have to warn you to avoid Mr. Malfoy so you don’t fight '' Madame Pomfrey instructed.

“Thank god, I can’t wait to get back to my bed”

“Ha, I get to sleep in my bed tonight” Draco gloated. 

“Sod off Malfoy, I have to stay here alone” Harry pouted. 

“I’m sorry darling, I’ll stay as long as I can before I have to go back” Draco said stroking Harry’s hair.

“I’m turning in for the night gentlemen, make sure you get back to your dorm on time Draco” Madame Pomfrey winked before heading away. 

“Will do”

“What time is it?” Harry asked. 

“Dinner’s just about ending now”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why?”

“If you hurry you can catch Ron and Hermione and have them get the cloak and the map if you need it”

“I’ll be right back” Draco kissed Harry before sprinting away. 

-oOo-

“Weasley! Granger!” They heard Malfoy call from behind them and turned around. 

“What, Malfoy?” Hermione asked boredly.  _ Good _ , Malfoy thought,  _ she knows to act like normal _ . 

“I may not be able to get revenge on your precious Potter while he’s in the hospital wing but I can send a message” He snapped but flashed his eyes toward his hand to show the corner of parchment sticking out of his fist. 

“Don’t touch her Malfoy” Ron stepped in front of Hermione. 

“Very well then” Draco slammed Ron into the nearest wall, trying to convey his apology in his eyes while still scowling at Ron. 

“Get off me you snake!” Ron grabbed Malfoy’s hands from his shoulders and let the parchment slip into his own hand, before shoving him away. 

“Tell Potter to watch out” Draco sneered before striding away. 

“Come on,” Hermione said as they walked away, “what does it say?”

“Bring the cloak and map, Harry told me to get them from you”

“We better hurry if we want to make it before curfew”

-oOo-

“How dare you!” Was the first thing Hermione and Ron heard when they entered the hospital wing. 

“What do you mean how dare you?!” Draco yelled back. 

“The Falcons are not the best quidditch team and you know it!”

“Yeah it’s obviously the Chudley Cannons” Ron cut in. 

“Oh come on does no one agree with me?” 

“Yes none of the me and Weasley agree with you. I would hardly count that as no one agreeing with you so stop being dramatic” 

“Look who’s talking Mr. ‘My-father-will-hear-about-this’ “

“So how were your dinners?” Draco turned to Hermione and Ron. 

“Changing the subject means you concede”

“I’m not listening to you anymore”

“We brought the map and cloak, why did you need them?” Hermione brought everyone back to why they were there.

“Madame Pomfrey is gonna let me stay here for the night but I have to make sure I’m in the Slytherin dorm at curfew or Snape will come looking for me. I need them to sneak out and come back”

“Snape checks that you’re all in bed?”

“Yeah, doesn’t Mcgonagall?”

“Nope”

“Huh. Well, I gotta get down to the dungeons, be back soon. Night Weasley, Granger” Draco nodded at the last two and walked out of the hospital wing.

“We should go too, we’ll see you tomorrow” Hermione said before her and Ron left too.

-oOo-

“Mr. Malfoy, cutting it close getting back tonight” Snape said when Draco entered the Slytherin common room.

“I was in the library doing charms homework and lost track of time”

“The library?”

“Yes sir”

“And what is this you’re carrying?”

“A cloak and spare parchment”

“Spare parchment?”

“Yeah, it’s when you don’t use all your parchment so you still have some left”

“Don’t sass me Mr. Malfoy. It’s a terrible habit to pick up from,  _ friends _ ”

“Just trying something, I’ll go back to being an emotionless statue now,  _ sir _ ” Draco smirked and ducked past Snape and into his room.

Draco waited until his roommates had fallen asleep before putting the cloak on and charming his curtains to remain closed and make it seem like he was still in bed. He opened the map and said the charm to reveal the actual map part. When the writing revealed itself on the front he noticed a specific line that could only be meant for him.

> _ Hurt him and it will be the last thing you ever do. Moony will kill you. -Padfoot & Prongs _
> 
> _ He really likes you, more than the others. He’s been through a lot, try to help him relax and experience the good things in life every once and awhile, yeah? Please protect my son. -Prongs _
> 
> _ Use less hair gel - Padfoot _

“I’ll protect him with my life”, Draco promised before making his way to the hospital wing. When he got there he noticed Snape heading in and snuck through the door while it was open.

He watched Snape move over to Harry’s bed, who looked up when he heard Snape’s footsteps.

“Mr. Potter”

“Professor” 

“You know about Malfoy’s mission. I know you’ve probably already come up with a plan to get him out. What is it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about professor”

“Don’t play coy with me, I’m here under official orders from Dumbledore, I would not be here otherwise”

“Of course you wouldn’t. Because you don’t actually care. About him, about me, about who wins this bloody war. The only reason you offered me help was because you made an unbreakable vow to my mother, which you only made because Bellatrix didn’t trust that your faithful to the dark lord, which you’re not. But you’re also not entirely loyal to Dumbledore, are you? You want to make sure you’re on the winning side so you’re playing both of them. You're a coward, but I’m not anymore. It’s after hours, Harry should be sleeping, get out before I have Madame Pomfrey kick you out, and trust me, she’ll side with me” Draco had shed the cloak and glared at Snape as he walked towards him, eyes full of protective fury. 

Snape glared back for a few moments before turning and marching out of the hospital wing, Draco watching him leave before moving to take a seat next to Harry.

“There’s no way either of us are passing DADA this year”

“Probably not. So, your father was one of the creators of the map. Who are the others?”

“How do you know?”

“When I opened it, him and Padfoot had a couple messages for me”

“What did they say?”

“They both said if I hurt you, Moony will kill me. You’re dad told me to protect you, and Padfoot told me to use less hair gel”

“Padfoot was Sirius, Moony is Remus, and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew. And Sirius is right, you should use less hair gel. I like your hair loose”

“Noted. But should I be concerned that I was just threatened that my former teacher is going to kill me?”

“No, he’s not gonna kill you if you hurt me”

“Thank god”

“Hermione will get to you first”

“Not funny Potter” Draco mock pouted.

“I’m just kidding darling. I won’t let either of them, nor anyone else, kill you. I promise. You know, if you become a spy we can’t let anyone know about our relationship. We have to hide from everyone” Harry’s eyes turned down.

“Hey, hey mon beau, it’s okay. Once we win this war we can do whatever we want and go wherever we want. Besides, do you really think everyone would just except that we’re together without accusing me of bewitching you? When I come out of this a spy for you, I’ll be in better standing”

“I don’t want to spend our days pretending to fight each other. I want to sit with you in the Great Hall, hold your hand in the halls, and sit in by the fire in the common room with you”

“God you’re such a romantic. I want to do that too but we have to think of the greater good. We can still see each other in private”

“Why do I always have to think of the greater good? Why can’t I just be selfish?”

“Because life has been incredibly unfair to you, mon beau. I’m gonna make sure you can be as selfish as you want after this. Now get some rest, I can see you starting to fall asleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up” Draco stroked Harry’s hair. He would never get enough of that.

“Promise?”

“I promise” Draco kissed Harry and the raven haired boy fell asleep.

Draco levitated a bed to be right next to Harry’s and climbed in before levitating a curtain around the both of them. He fell asleep smiling at Harry next to him.

-oOo-

Draco woke slowly to find Madame Pomfrey bustling around Harry while he ate. The sight of Harry’s messed up hair and the slight annoyance on his face made Draco smile.

“Mr. Malfoy, I see you came here bright and early this morning to see Mr. Potter. A little too early because you must have fallen asleep” Madame Pomfrey said when she noticed him awake.

“Morning Draco” Harry beamed at him.

“Morning Harry,” Draco grinned back, “yes, Madame Pomfrey, I came down at first light”

“Of course you did. Mr. Potter has asked me to keep quiet about the things I’ve seen between you and I promise that I will. You’re free to go Mr. Potter, I am releasing you this early because it is unlikely any other students are out and about, therefore Mr. Malfoy can help you to your common room. If you run into anyone, just use your invisibility cloak, and yes, of course I know about that” Madame Pomfrey said before returning to her office.

Draco climbed out of his bed and returned it to its proper place before walking over to kiss Harry.

“Come on, let’s get you to your common room” Draco said as Harry slid off the bed, leaning heavily on Draco.

“No, I want to spend more time with you. Let’s go to the room of requirement, we can make it our own common room. I’ll call Dobby to bring us breakfast”

“Okay, let’s go”

Draco helped Harry to the room of requirement and entered when a door appeared. He gasped when he saw the room. It appeared to be a mix of the Slytherin common room and what Draco assumed was the Gryffindor common room. There was a large fire palace with a crackling fire with a plush green velvet sofa, a coffee table, and two red armchairs around it. A large bookcase took up one wall, and shelves full of games took up the other. What really drew Draco’s attention was the ceiling, it was full of stars.

“It’s the sky over Malfoy Manor. You said you missed them”

“Harry, it’s perfect”

“We can come here whenever we want”

“You’re amazing”

“Come on, let’s sit down” Harry said, trying to hide his blush. Draco guided Harry over to the couch, where Draco sat with Harry laying with his head in his lap. Draco started carding his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“What’s something you really want to do but can’t because of your parents?” Harry asked after a few minutes of contented silence.

“I want to color my hair. I told my mother about it once when I was twelve and my father overheard. He forbade me to do it, said he couldn’t have his son looking weak and girly” Draco said after a moment of thinking.

“I think you’d look extremely sexy with colored hair. What color would you do?”

“Sky blue. Or aqua maybe. What’s something you want to do?”

“I want a tattoo”

“What would you get?”

“A snitch. Enchanted to fly around”

“I think that’s the perfect tattoo for you”

“What’s your favorite book?”

“What are you doing?”

“Getting to know you, properly, and not by stalking. What’s your favorite book?”

“You promise you won’t make fun of me?” Draco felt his ears turn red.

“I promise”

“It’s either Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, or Gadding with Ghouls”

“Gadding with Ghouls? One of Lockhart's books?” Harry only barely suppressed a laugh.

“Shut up, I know he was a fraud, but it’s still a good book” Draco defended himself.

“Draco he tried to wipe Ron and I’s memories and leave us to die with Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets. The only reason he didn’t succeed is because he tried to do it with Ron’s broken wand and it backfired on him”

“One, I didn’t know that. Two, I like the story. What’s your favorite book?”

“The Portrait of Dorian Gray”

“Never heard of it”

“It’s a muggle book. I think you’d like it”

“What’s it about?”

“It’s about Dorian Gray, who’s a young handsome man who sells his soul so that the beautiful portrait of him will age and he can remain young. He goes on to live a very amoral life while staying young and handsome, as the portrait ages and records his sins”

“I’ll have to read it sometime. My turn to come up with a question. If you could go anywhere in the world, magic or muggle, where would you go?”

“New York City. I’m not famous in America and I could blend right into crowds. What about you?”

“We can go together when this is over. I’d go to New Zealand”

“Why?”

“Because nobody ever really chooses New Zealand” Draco said before casting a quick tempus to check the time.

“Bloody hell, we’re late for class!” He yelled, standing abruptly and almost causing Harry to fall to the floor.

“Shit! How am I supposed to get to History of Magic alone like this?! Ron and Hermione must be worried!”

“They’ll probably assume you’re with me, they know I spent the night in the hospital wing. I’ll take you to class, no one will be in the halls, and you have a reasonable excuse for being late. Then, I’ll run to charms and say I had to visit Madame Pomfrey”

-oOo-

They managed to get to Harry’s classroom with Harry only being twenty minutes late.

“Draco, remember that when we see eachother in the halls we have to act normal, so I’m sorry in advance for anything that happens,” Harry said before kissing Draco.

“I know, me too. Now go to class, see you later bye!” Draco yelled, already sprinting down the hall, making Harry chuckle.

Harry entered his classroom and all eyes turned to him. Hermione’s held a knowing glint.

“Mr. Potter, you’re late” Professor Binns drawled.

“Sorry professor, I just got released from the hospital wing and I can’t move that fast” Harry said taking the closest empty seat, which happened to be next to Blaise. The Slytherin sent him a half hearted glare for the sake of appearances but they never had much of a problem without Draco so he didn’t feel the need for his full effort.

“I’ll let it go, this time” The ghost said before continuing his lecture. A few minutes later a piece of parchment slid in front of him and he looked down to read the curvy handwriting.

> _ Draco wasn’t in bed this morning ;) _

He read the note before replying and sliding it back over to Blaise.

> _ He spent the night in the hospital wing _

A few minutes later it appeared in front of him again.

> _ Am I right to assume we still “hate” each other and that Draco will be “getting revenge” _

Yeah, we don’t want anyone to know. We’ll probably end up duelling in a corridor next time we see each other.

> _ Let me know if you guys ever need me to cover for you, I can be very distracting. _

Harry had to hold in a chuckle at the last message.

> _ Thanks Blaise, we’ll let you know _

They traded notes until the class ended not long later but the conversation switched to snide remarks about Binns and one of the know it all Slytherins, that rivaled even Hermione, who insisted one constantly showing off her knowledge. Harry found that he enjoyed Blaise’s sense of humor and easy going nature. If he had been sorted into Slytherin he thought that he and Blaise would have been fast friends. When the bell rang Blaise scowled and made a vague threat but winked before leaving the classroom, while Harry waited for Ron and Hermione before standing up.

“Harry how are you feeling?” Hermione asked as they walked out the door.

“Sore but otherwise pretty fine”

“You know, we went to the hospital wing on our way to breakfast and Madame Pomfrey said she had already let you go” she said and Harry blushed causing Hermione and Ron to chuckle.

“So how is he?” Ron asked but before Harry could answer there was a shout behind them.

“Potter!” The three turned to Find Draco standing there flanked by Blaise and Goyle, wearing his signature smirk.

“Malfoy” Harry said back coldly.

“Now that you’ve been released from the hospital I have free reign to get my revenge”

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to attack Harry in the middle of a hallway?” Hermione asked.

“No one was talking to you, Granger'' Before any of the three could respond Draco sent a babbling curse at Harry that he easily blocked.

Harry retaliated with a bedazzling hex, which Draco also easily blocked.

“Colloshoo!” Draco sent the hex but missed and hit a poor third year that had been walking by.

“Mucas Ad Nauseam!” Harry shouted but Draco deflected the curse causing it to hit Goyle who ran away screaming. Blaise burst out laughing next to Draco.

“Flipendo!” Harry couldn’t deflect in time, and got knocked backwards onto the ground and felt a stinging pain in his side. Ron helped him back up and Draco realised what he had done. Harry saw the apologetic look on his face for a second before he had to cover it up.

“I’m fine Ron. Crinus Muto!” Harry pointed his wand back toward Draco and watched the spell take effect while everyone laughed. Draco took on a confused expression.

“Good luck uncharming that Malfoy, the more you try the longer it lasts. Enjoy blue hair for the next two weeks” Harry laughed before Hermione dragged him off. Draco rushed off to find a mirror with Blaise following. When he found one he gasped. It was the exact color he wanted. Harry had used their duel as a way for Draco to have colored hair.

“He gave me an excuse”

“What?” Blaise asked confused.

“I told him I wanted to dye my hair but my father wouldn’t allow it. He did it for me and made it seem against my will so I wouldn’t be punished”

“How sweet, can we go to class now”

-oOo-

They didn’t end up seeing eachother again until they arrived at the Great Hall for dinner. Harry was walking in with Ron and Hermione at the same time as Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. Draco was still sporting his blue hair.

“Before you two start, I am very hungry, Draco’s hair is blue, Potter’s still injured, let’s just glare at each other from across the hall. You can try to harm each other again tomorrow” Blaise spoke up as he stepped in between the two groups. They all glared at each other as they entered before going separate ways. Harry and Draco were the ones that actually did what Blaise said and looked at each other across the hall but one wouldn’t exactly call it glaring.

“Harry?” Hermione nudging him brought his attention back to the other Gryffindors.

“What?”

“Honestly mate, do you ever pay attention?” Seamus laughed across from him.

“Not usually no. What was the question?”

“Do you know when you can play quidditch again?” Ginny asked from a couple seats down.

“Not for at least a week”

“Damn, we have a match against Hufflepuff in two days”

“You guys will do just fine against Hufflepuff without me”

“You better hope we do or I’ll kick your ass” Ron threatened. 

Ron and Seamus then got into a heated debate about quidditch while Dean and Hermione looked on with fond exasperation. Harry did a double take at that. Dean was looking at Seamus the same way Hermione looked at Ron, and holy shit how had he not seen it before. Honestly it explained a lot, and especially why him and Ginny fought so much. He liked Seamus! Harry wondered if he had figured it out yet. He figured he hadn’t, Dean was a nice guy and wouldn't lead Ginny on if he knew he really wanted to be with someone else. He made a note to himself to find a time to talk to Dean later as he felt something nudge his leg. Looking down he found a lion folded out of parchment charmed to go over to him. He looked up and saw Draco purposely looking away, before he opened the note.

> _ Astronomy Tower, after dinner - votre petit ami _

When Harry looked back up at Draco he made eye contact with the boy, which Draco seemed to take as a confirmation because he smiled and looked away.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Ginny asked

“Malfoy spilled pumpkin juice on himself” Harry said as he silently cast a wandless jinx, causing Draco to spill his pumpkin juice. 

“Dumb git deserves it” Ginny scowled at the blonde.

“Yeah. I have to catch up on homework so I think I’m gonna go do some work. See you in the common room” Harry said before standing and exiting the hall. He didn’t need to look over at the Slytherin table to know Draco was watching him. He started making his way to the astronomy tower and was about half way there when he heard footsteps hurrying to catch up to him. When he turned he found a very out of breath Draco.

“Bonjour mon beau” Draco said has he came up and wrapped his arms around Harry.

“Hi” Harry replied leaning up to kiss Draco.

“I’m sorry I sent that hex and made you fall, I forgot you were injured. Are you okay? Should we go to Madame Pomfrey first?” Draco tenderly rubbed over Harry’s sides.

“I’m fine, it just hurt for a minute. It’s not your fault. Now, let’s get to the astronomy tower, dinner will be out soon” Harry said, starting to drag Draco down the hall.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure”

“Really?”

“Ask me one more time and you won’t be okay”

“I don’t find you threatening anymore”

“Maybe I should go back to my common room”

“We both know you won’t”

“True” Harry agreed, leaning in to Draco’s side.

“Do you want me to carry you up the stairs?”

“No, I’ll be fine as long as I can lean on you and we go slow”

“Okay, but you tell me if you need more help”

“I will” Harry said before they started climbing the stairs. When they got to the top they sat against the railing.

“When I came up here for the first time during first year, I was terrified” Draco said, looking up at the stars.

“Really?”

“Yep, I was absolutely terrified of heights. Still kinda am, but I’ve gotten used to specific ones”

“You flew on a broom one of our first interactions! You play quidditch!” Harry exclaimed and Draco blushed.

“I wanted to impress you” He said avoiding eye contact.

“Aw, Blaise was right, you had a crush on me”

“Sod off”

“But really, I think it’s sweet. The way you tried was a little misguided, but the intent was sweet nonetheless”

“I wrote home to my mother the morning after you rejected my friendship. I told her what had happened. My father saw it and sent me a howler” Draco was staring at his lap and his voice filled with an emotion Harry couldn’t quite place. He reached over and grabbed Draco’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“What’d he say?”

“He called me weak and spineless. He said that I was an embarrassment to the Malfoy name and I had greatly disappointed him. He said if I couldn’t win your friendship over someone like Weasley than I wouldn’t amount to anything and that I shouldn’t bother going home for Christmas. I was the only first year Slytherin that stayed. I haven’t gone home for any Christmas.”

“Oh Draco, you’re not weak and you're not an embarrassment. He’s the weak one and the embarrassment. You were just a kid. You didn’t deserve that”

“I hated you for it. I hated you for rejecting me and for causing me to get that howker. I hated you for causing me to not be with my mother on Christmas. I hated you for not being hateable. I hated you because no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t actually hate you. I was angry and scared and I blamed you”

“I accused you of causing literally every bad thing that happened. I felt such a strong urge to watch you, I always noticed you and I convinced myself it was because you were up to something. Granted you sometimes were, but not nearly as much as I blamed you for”

“We’ve really had a screwed up past haven’t we?”

“Yeah, we have. But the best things are worth waiting for”

“So sappy Potter”

“Only with you”

They sat and watched the stars, quietly sharing favorite things and funny stories, curled up in eachothers arms until Draco had to be back in his common and they parted ways with a kiss. They both fell asleep smiling that night.


End file.
